Dorousca
"This one was a weak, feeble-minded fool. He would have led you to rot. I, on the other hand...have greater intentions for you than stewing in this desert." -Fred Harrigan addressing Dorousca's Orks shortly after killing him Introduction Dorousca '''(formerly known as Gunnery Sergeant Ronald Donaski) was an Orkish overlord and raider in the early post-war era. Along with other GenOne Orks, he sought shelter in the McCullough mountain range, not too far away from the Mariposa military research facility, where the first GenOnes (including Dorusca) were birthed. After the apocalypse, he led most of the Orks there into the safety of the mountains, where he ruled as the Chieftain until he would go on to be killed by Fred Harrigan as a show of strength and his subjects being recruited into the Dragoons. Background Ronald Donaski was born in New York City in 2052. He enlisted in the Marine Corps amidst the later period of the Resource Wars at the age of 18 and had reached the rank of Gunnery Sergeant by 2077. He had reportedly fought in Anchorage, the Gobi Desert, and the Philippines. Belonging to the same unit as Jedidiah Rogers, he was among those selected for FEV testing in 2077. Surviving the process, Donaski became one of the first Orks, demonstrating properly the effects of the virus. However, unlike Rogers, Donaski was among the majority who did not maintain their pre-mutation intelligence, instead receding to the mental age of a preteen. He retained his ability to read, and began referring to himself as "Dorousca" after reading what was left of his dogtag. Before, the tag had read; '''DONASKI RONALD S. A POS USMC L CATHOLIC But after the dip into the FEV vat had melted most of the left side away, it only read; DO RO US CA When the first bombs fell on October 23rd, 2077, Rogers orchestrated a breakout from Mariposa, killing most of it's staff and winning the hundreds of Orks imprisoned there their freedom. After the breakout, most of the Marisposa Orks split off into three groups; most of the smarter ones joined Rogers, who set off for parts unknown to the West. Most of the "GenZeroes" (the "prototype" Orks who were considered failed experiments due to their low intelligence and animal instinct) stayed at Mariposa, where they would go on to raid with the intent of seizing humans for the purpose of dipping them in the vats to make more Orks. The rest followed Dorousca, who claimed to "know of big hill where we see EVERYTHING!" He led the Orks and as much military-grade equipment as they could carry to the McCullough range, setting up his encampment on Black Mountain. In the years leading up to 2123, his Orks hunted and raided the Nevada countryside, proving a pest to the nearby supercity of New Vegas (who didn't even know where the Orks were coming from). Ranger teams narrowed it down to the McCullough range, but couldn't get any farther due to the high numbers of heavily-armed Orks in the area. Using this lead, the newly-mutated Fred Harrigan made his way there in late 2123, eager to satisfy Hightower's "new project" that required large numbers of Orks. Welcoming another of their kind, Dorousca allowed Harrigan entry. However, soon after, Harrigan killed Dorousca while most of his Orks looked on, winning most over in the process. Most of Dorousca's Orks went on to form the elite frontline of the Dragoons.